


I thought I lost you

by Underpaid_Waitress



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M, Love Confession, Major Post Game Spoilers, Nuzleaf is an overprotective dad, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underpaid_Waitress/pseuds/Underpaid_Waitress
Summary: “You’ve been my best friend since we met and I always enjoyed being around you. I’m not sure when or how but somewhere down the line I started feeling different about you. That friendship grew into something more and I didn’t fully realize it until you were gone. What I’m trying to say is,” Fennekin took a deep breath, strengthening her resolve. It was now or never, “Riolu, I love you.”After being reunited with her partner Fennekin comes to a revelation.
Relationships: Konohana | Nuzleaf & Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon), Partner Pokemon/Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)
Kudos: 9





	I thought I lost you

**Author's Note:**

> I recently finished Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon after years of having the game and never finishing it. I couldn’t get this idea out of my head and there's not enough content about this particular entry so I decided to throw my hat into the ring and write my own fanfic. Like always, I own nothing.
> 
> Warning: Major post game spoilers

Fennekin watched helplessly as Mew started to fade away just like her partner. The only thing stopping her from running towards him was Nuzleaf and the three Beheyem that stood in her way. She’d be no match for the four of them.

“I’m sorry Fennekin! But it’s gotta end!” Nuzleaf exclaimed when the fox pokemon stood a step towards Mew, “You’ve just gotta accept this!”

Tears pooled in her eyes as Mew started to fade more and more. Even if what Nuzleaf said was true and this was the only way to make sure Dark Matter was gone for good she didn’t care! She had already her partner and now she was going to lose Mew to! Fennekin screwed her eyes shut when the tears started to stream down her face.

‘I don’t want...to say good-bye again!’

Fennekin's eyes flew open and she gasped when she felt a sudden warmth around her neck. The harmony scarf Riolu gave her. It was glowing! She heard Nuzleaf exclaim something but couldn’t tell what as she watched the scarf disappear from around her neck and start floating towards a glowing ball that had come from Mew. The balls of light combined into one.

‘Is that-’

Fennekin's thoughts were cut off when the light from the glowing orb became so bright she had to close her eyes. When she opened them on the ground was her partner.

“Riolu!” She exclaimed. Fennekin ran over and knelt down beside her partner and nudged him. No response. She quickly checked his pulse and almost cried out of happiness. He was alive! Riolu was back and he was alive!

“Fennekin,” the fox pokemon looked up. Mew, who had previously been floating in mid-air seemingly unconscious, was awake and floating upright, “So that’s Riolu…when I was sleeping, I could feel it. Your desperate wish, Fennekin.”

“My...wish?”

“That’s right.”

Fennekin spun around and saw Ampharos, Mawile and Xatu standing behind her.

“Ampahros! Xatu! And Mawile too? What are you guys doing here?”

Ampahros proceeded to tell Fennekin his plan. How this was all a set up to lead her into Purifying cave. How Riolu was sealed inside Mew and the only way to release him was for Fennekin to go to Purifying cave and make a desperate wish, and how Beheyem and the Nuzleaf heard about this and pretended to play the role of the bad guys to make it up to Fennekin and bring her her partner and best friend back.

Fennekin looked over at Nuzleaf who was on his hands and knees crying with the Beheyem.

“Nuzlea-”

“Fennekin…?”

Fennekin stopped midway through her sentence and looked toward the previously unconscious pokemon in front of her.

“Riolu!!!”

She felt tears begin to form in her eyes again as he partner lifted his head up off the ground.

“Looks like...we meet again…and it’s all because...everyone helped us. Thank you, everyone…,” Riolu turned to face his partner, giving her a tired smile “Thank you Fennek-” Riolu stopped mid sentence, the smile dropping from his face when he noticed Fennekins expression. It looked as though she was about to cry! Riolu forced himself into a standing position, despite the protest he felt from his exhausted body.

“Fennekin! What wrong! Why are you crying?”

“I...I’m just really happy your back…” She said. Suddenly she tackled Riolu into a hug, almost knocking him over. Riolu stood there in shock for a couple minutes before hugging her back.

Fennekin felt something. She hadn’t known what it was at first. She didn’t know when it started but something was different. When Riolu had first disappeared she felt as if her world had ended. Now that he was back with her, she didn’t think she had ever felt this happy before in her life, even if she still had her memories from her previous life something inside of her told her that this was the happiest she had ever felt. 

It was in the moment she finally understood what that something she felt was.

Fennekin felt a blush form on her face after she pulled away from the hug, now noticing how close the two were. The two stared at each other in silence.

“Fenne-”

Riolu was suddenly cut off when Fennekin leaned in, kissing him. 

“Eeeeeeeeh?!?!?!” Nuzleaf exclaimed, his jaw hitting the floor. Apharos and Mawile gasped in shock while Mew tilted his head to the side, not fully understanding what was happening.

When Fennekin pulled away she was blushing even harder as she stared at Riolu with a shy smile. Riolu blinked and touched his lips in disbelief before a smile slowly spread across his face.

“Boy, that’s one way to say welcome back!” He exclaimed, his own blush forming, mirroring Fennekins. The fox pokemon couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped from her.

Suddenly Nuzleaf jumped in between the two, glaring daggers at Riolu.

“Don’t try that again on my daughter!” He hollered angrily. 

“N-Nuzleaf!” Fennekin exclaimed, her voice a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

Ampharos let out a good natured chuckle and placed a hand on the grass type's shoulder.

“Settle down now, they’re growing up. It was bound to happen sooner or later.”

“I say we all head home before Nuzleaf wages war,” Mawile said, earning a laugh from the others. 

Everyone departed from the cave and headed home. None noticed that Riolu and Fennekin held tails the entire way back.

* * *

“Hey, Riolu…”

Riolu turned towards his partner who laid in her bed next to him wide-awake. He rolled over so they were facing each other. He was kind of glad she was still awake. He hadn’t been able to fall asleep either.

“Hm? What is it Fennekin?”

Fennekin looked down, suddenly shy. She had never really been good at expressing herself through words but she just had to tell him.

“You’ve been my best friend since we met and I always enjoyed being around you. I’m not sure when or how but somewhere down the line I started feeling different about you. That friendship grew into something more and I didn’t fully realize it until you were gone. What I’m trying to say is,” Fennekin took a deep breath, strengthening her resolve. It was now or never, “Riolu, I love you.”

Although neither pokemon could see it they could the other was blushing.

“Fennekin,” Riolu started, “I...I love you too! I think I might have ever since I first met you. Back then I was too immature to realize it. But, when we were stuck in the Voidlands your part of the reason why I forced myself to keep going despite how scared I felt. When I thought I lost you to the black blob thing I felt my heart shatter. It felt as though I had lost someone very important to me. That’s when I realized I loved you as more than just my best friend.”

Fennekin smiled and got up. She walked over to Riolu, who was sitting up, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before returning to her own bed.

Riolu smiled and laid back down on his bed, “Good night, Fennekin,” He said as he closed his eyes.

Fennekin followed suit, laying back down and closing her eyes, “Good night, Riolu.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I decided to go with the pokemon names rather than what I named my characters to make it more personalized for the reader. It always felt weird to me when I was reading fanfics where they named their Fennekin this when I was so to calling the one I played as something completely different. If anyone's curious as to why they were holding tails as opposed to paws it's due to Fennekin walking on all fours. She'd end up hopping around, lol. Anyways, until next time!


End file.
